


Slow twitch oxidative

by milkywaywide



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: In hindsight, Rey should probably take some biology lessons. In the name of science and stuff.





	

Rey _did_ understand the logistics of exercising and bulking up. She did _not_ , however, understand exactly what it happened with cells and muscle fibers and whatnot, but was well aware that eating right and lifting some weights were supposed to make you stronger and your muscles bigger.

She also knew that people were built differently, some got bigger and some didn't get too big; being an example herself as she was able to lift up to 80 kg but didn't really look like it.

Finn, however, was clearly not built like herself. When she'd gotten back, just by looking at him she noticed that he'd grown stronger and stockier and when she hugged him - tight, as they always seemed to - it was very, very noticeable.

She didn't dwell on it, though.

At least not until she barged into his dorm and caught him changing, very shirtless. He was clearly very embarrassed and actually crossed his arms over his chest like a girl would have. Though that could have been because she was staring.

After a while of what could have been qualified as a Mexican standoff of awkward, she managed to squeal "nevermind!" and took off, cheeks burning.

Not that Rey hadn't been interested in the shirtless aspect of that encounter or anything (she was _very_ interested, as a matter of fact), but all she could think about was how unbelievably cute Finn was when he was embarrassed.

What a _dork_.

**Author's Note:**

> According to google slow twitch oxidative is a type of muscle fiber, though I will admit I was kinda lazy in my research. I just needed a name for my fic, people! Anyway, thanks for reading, much love to you all!


End file.
